Team 6
Team 6 is a Genin team from Konohagakure which wil be partaking in the upcoming Chunin Exams. The team is comprised of three members, Kenji Nagashi, Juro Uchiha, and Gekihen under the supervision of . Each of these shinobi possess a set of different skills to equally balance and overcome individual weakness in battle. Members Support Missions Bell Test This is their first assignment, which required the young and prosperous genin to work together despite their differences. This allowed them to execute flawless teamwork as if they were communicating telepathically. Each of the young genin's weaknesses were covered by the strengths of their comrades and allowed them to nearly defeat their sensei on the very first day.Meeting: Team Six of the Leaf#Genin's Resolve The Annual Chūnin Exams The members of Team Six face a tough trial by fire which will determine whether their sterling combat prowess and growing reputation will warrant them a place as Chūnin. At the start of the exams, they were given a riddle to solve, which, when answered incorrectly three times, would result in early eliminationChunin Exams Phase One. Juro, who had never paid such attention to riddles, was struggling to decipher, until his indominable will, courage and intelligence rose from the depths of his soul, finally decrypting this riddle.Chunin Exams Phase One#Juro Uchiha Gekihen, despising riddles naturally, detested this challenge and relied on the sheer luck of himself and his special blade. He missed the answer on the first try, though incredible close, and guessed it correct on the second attempt.Chunin Exams Phase One#Gekihen Kenji, with his unrivalled scholastic intelligence bestowed upon him by the heavens at birth, easily figured out the riddle on his first attempt.Chunin Exams Phase One On their way to the Second Phase, a massive tsunami occured and destroyed the ship which they were travelling with. In the aftermath, they were less than a mile away from shore, but another team also happened to suffer the same fate, as others had probably landed to safety on other islands.Encounter One: Team Iroka vs Team Six Here, the situation suddenly became chaotic as both teams raced to reach the shore before the other. Possessing advantageous abilities, the other team managed to team up and fly to the shore, while Juro summoned Gamakai in an attempt to ferry Kenji and Gekihen to shore.Encounter One: Team Iroka vs Team Six#Round One While Kenji attacked the other team together with Gamakai, Gekihen detached and intended to carry out the fight on his own, rushing the other team. Quickly, Gekihen was overrun by the combined efforts of the three and left mortally wounded, near death. Kenji and Gamakai arrived to shore, allowing Juro to be Reverse Summoned back to Kenji. On the beach, Juro and Kenji successfully held off their opponents momentarily but now Kenji rushed forward to try and incapacitate one of the other team's members.Encounter One: Team Iroka vs Team Six Trivia *Team 6's official theme songs are from the Naruto Soundtrack(The Raised Fighting Spirit) and from the motion film, Interstellar (No Time For Caution by Hans Zimmer). *The song choices refer to what all the members of Team 6 hold in the highest regard; courage, unyielding will and the ability to overcome incredible odds. References